


Slushies

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Hickeys, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out, boyf riends - Freeform, jealous! michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Blue and red slushies seem to get the point across.





	Slushies

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fic and any of my others feel free to message my tumblr for any requests! @dearmicahmell

Jeremy clutched the slushies he had just bought tightly to his chest. He made his way to his and Michael's favorite spot of the park and waited for his boyfriend. Jeremy liked this part for many reasons. It was filled with the most amazing trees, all sporting various shades of green. There was also a lake where him and Michael would always skip stones. 

"Micah! it's not working!" Jeremy said with a huff. Every stone he threw just sunk in the water no matter how hard he tried.

"c'mere Jere let me help you".  Michael said as he picked up a stone. He handed it to Jeremy as he placed his hands over his.

"Now I need you to step into it and toss" Michael said softly as he pretended not to notice the blush that formed on his best friends cheeks. Jeremy did as he was instructed and allowed Michael to guide him. The stone skipped twice and Jeremy began to grin happily.

"Did you see that Micah?? I finally did it!"  Jeremy said excitedly. Michael just smiled back at his best friend as he went to pick up another stone. He effortlessly tossed it into the lake and it skipped three times.

"You're turn, Jere" Michael said as he grinned devilishly.

"Micahhhh" 

"Yes?"

"I think I need more help" Jeremy said with the softest eyes Michael had ever seen. Michael just rolled his eyes as he moved over to guide the taller boy. Wasting no time, he placed his hands over Jeremy's and lead him into the step. 

"y'know I think you secretly enjoy this" Michael teased.

"So what if I do?" Jeremy challenged.

Michael  moved his lips closer to Jeremy's ear as he whispered.

"Just might have to do something about it" Michael whispered as he noticed Jeremy shiver at his words. Jeremy then turned to face Michael as he stared into his eyes searching for a sign. Michael gazed into his blue eyes as he debated his options in his mind. Without another thought, he leaned forward and connected their lips. It was gentle and chaste, neither boy wanting to mess up what they had. They couldn't deny their feeling any longer and allowed themselves to get lost in the feeling. Soon after, they broke apart and looked at each other with the largest grins they ever saw each other express.

Jeremy smiled softly as he recalled the memory. There were many more memories like that at this park and that was why Jeremy loved it most of all. Jeremy was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Michael walking towards him.

"Hey babe" Michael said as he hugged Jeremy tightly. 

"Hey" Jeremy said softly as he handed Michael the red slushie.

"You're the greatest Jere, you know that? " Michael said happily as he slurped his slushie.

"So I've been told." Jeremy said playfully as he did the same.

Soon, the boys found themselves slushiless with red and blue tongues.

"Jere!" Michael said with a giggle.

"What's so funny Micah?" Jeremy questioned.

"You're tongue is blue" Michael stated as he laughed harder when Jeremy talked.

"Y'know that tends to happen with these things"

"Shut up smartass" Michael said.

"And if I don't?" Jeremy challenged. He knew just how to work his boyfriend up. Within seconds, Michael had Jeremy's wrists pinned above his head as he hovered over his boyfriend laying in the grass. 

"Wanna keep talking?" Michael said, his voice laced with authority.

"Much rather do this" Jeremy said as he leaned upwards to pull Michael into a kiss. Michael tilted his head as he kissed back with force. He swiped his tongue against Jeremy's bottom lip and Jeremy needily complied. Michael slipped his tongue into Jeremy's mouth and curled it around Jeremy's which caused the taller boy to moan softly. Michael wanted to smirk but he continued his actions and flicked his tongue lightly against his boyfriends. Jeremy spread his legs instinctively as he sucked on Michael's tongue. Michael would be damned if he let Jeremy take control so he ground his hips into Jeremy's which caused the boy to moan louder this time. Michael pressed Jeremy impossibly further into the soft grass as he continued to flick and swirl his tongue around his. He then began to pepper kisses down Jeremy's jaw and sucked a hickey onto his neck by his collarbone. 

"Micah" Jeremy panted as he turned his head to the side, allowing the shorter boy more access. Michael continued to suck on his boyfriends neck until Jeremy was sporting several love bites.

Michael reluctantly moved off of Jeremy with one last buck of his hips. 

"Why'd you stop?" Jeremy asked in between pants.

"We have class, Jere . lunch is nearly over." Michael responded as he checked his phone. Jeremy reluctantly sat up as he grabbed for his bag. He got up and then helped Michael up as they walked reluctantly back to the school.

"Jeremy!" Brooke greeted as Michael groaned. The girl never really seemed to get the hint that Jeremy was not interested anymore.

"How have you been Jere-bear?" Brook cooed as she pretended not to notice the state Jeremy was in. His lips were red and swollen and his pale neck was covered in hickeys. Michael almost snorted at the pet name.

'how dare she use MY names for him?'  Michael thought jealously. He kept his thoughts to himself however as he waited for their conversation to be over.

"I've been great actually, how have you been?" Jeremy said dryly, he hoped that Brooke would take the hint but of course she did not.

"Oh I've been good I guess.. just missed you is all" Brooke said as she placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him.

By this point, Michael was practically shaking with anger. He did his best to compose himself but it was not working very well. Jeremy looked over at his boyfriend and couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Jere? are you even listening? why is your tongue purple anyway?" Brooke asked.

"Had a blue slushi" Jeremy responded.

"Mine was red" Michael cut in before Brooke could respond.  He wrapped his arms around Jeremy's waist protectively. Brooke had a look of confusion plastered on her face before the realization finally came over her. 

"o-oh" She said as she felt her cheeks heat up. She removed her hands from Jeremy's chest and fumbled backwards.

"W-well I gotta go" Brooke said awkwardly as she walked away quickly, not even waiting to hear Jeremy's reply. Michael smiled as he watched the girl leave.

"Michael if you had just let me handle it." Jeremy said as he facepalmed.

"Jeremy she was all over you! what did you expect?"

"I just didn't want to hurt her feelings again okay? its bad enough I cheated on her and we haven't really spoke since" Jeremy said as he gazed downwards.

"Okay maybe I did go too far, m'sorry Jere" Michael said as he moved his hands away and stood next to his boyfriend.

"s'okay" Jeremy said with a soft smile as he hugged his boyfriend again. 

"Looks like we really gotta haul ass now if we wanna be on time" Jeremy stated as he checked his phone. Michael laughed as the boy's quickened their pace and made their way into the school. Reluctantly, the boys said goodbye as they went to their separate classes.


End file.
